Making Normality
by ExpandingDarkness
Summary: After a hunt gone bad, the boys give up hunting and go to college. Something dark is growing though. Setting: AU as if Sam had never died and Dean never made his Deal.
1. Sam Drags Dean Off

'I am never going to get this', Dean growled to himself mentally.

He looked longingly out the window at the beautiful day. The sky was a gorgeous shade of azure blue and the sun was high in the sky. It was the perfect day to get outside and work on his baby. Dean wistfully thought about his 1967 Impala. When was the last time he had taken her out for a spin? Three weeks, maybe a month? Dean supposed that was the result of everything being in walking distance of absolutely everything. He was even not drinking beer much.

Damn college.

Yes, he was in college. Even this being his third year, Dean himself still couldn't fathom the idea.

Sighing and rubbing his unfocused eyes, Dean attempted the longest calculus equation on his homework once more. Dammit, he had been working the same one for a full hour with no avail whatsoever. Finally, Dean resorted to guessing with the answer he had been coming up with the most. He only did that on papers he knew he was going to get a decent grade on anyway. Good grades meant more school and a better education meant a better job.

Fuck, he was beginning to sound like Sammy.

By the way, where was his brother? Dean hadn't seen him since breakfast and Dean knew his brother didn't have class on Tuesdays. The older Winchester resolved to not worry about it.

'Lay off of Sammy a bit,' Dean told himself, 'He can take care of himself. He's probably at work.'

That didn't help much.

Dean still held the protectiveness toward Sam inside. There was no way in Hell he could let that go. It was a trait so deeply ingrained in his personality that he wouldn't be the same big brother if he lost his obsession with Sammy's welfare. Anyway, he wouldn't give it up by choice. Dean liked his continuous job. No matter how annoying it got hearing Sammy whine about something, Dean would still sacrifice himself for his brother. Even if it was as small as his moments of relative sanity or as large as his life.

Standing, from what seemed to be hours of sitting in one still position, was a chore. He submitted his homework and carried the laptop, the one that he and Sammy had scraped up enough to buy, outside. He checked to see if his extension cord was still trailing behind him, before sitting down on the front stone steps of the Winchesters' dorm. The sun immediately rejuvenated Dean's sore body. He looked around the neighborhood of the dorm town on campus. Guys were walking their girlfriends to class. Other people were lounging outside on their front lawn if they had one. All the Winchesters had was their space inside that consisted of two bedrooms with two beds apiece, a bathroom, a kitchenette, a living room, and an office.

The brothers had been living there for nearly four years now while they were going to Stanford. Sammy was working on his full law degree and Dean...well, he was going to do something. He didn't know _what_ specifically yet, but it was going to be good. That, he knew.

A fiery red 1972 Corvette pulled up beside Dean's Impala and parked. Dean looked up from his half-finished English paper that was due on Thursday to see his little brother.

"Hey, where've you been all day?" asked Dean curiously.

"I have a surprise for you," Sammy grinned as if it was the best day ever.

"What do you mean by 'surprise'?" Dean shot back suspiciously.

Usually, he hated any kind of surprises. But it couldn't possibly be bad if it came from Sammy, right? Those past few years, Sammy had been taking care of Dean. He was working a job to pay for Dean's college since he already had a free ride. Dean supposed that it was Sammy's thank you for raising him. Dean had never complained and he knew that made Sammy feel worthy of his heroic brother.

"I'm taking you out," grinned Sammy.

Dean bit his lip as he looked back down at his paper on the laptop. Then he saw the eagerness on his brother's face. Hell, the paper could wait. He shut the laptop and put it inside the dorm on his desk in the office.

"Sure, let's go," Dean said.

Sammy's reaction melted his heart. He hadn't seen his brother so excited since...he couldn't even remember.

The brothers piled into Sam's Corvette and his brother started the engine. Dean smiled when he heard the engine roar to life. The Corvette was Dean's gift to Sammy when his little brother completed the remainder of his pre-law schooling. Dean had slaved over the car for hours in secret. That was before starting college and during his civilian job. Man, had things changed since their hunting days.

Their last hunt was destroying a whole coven of vampires. It was nearly a fatal job, but they had made it out intact. During that time, Dean had considered having a normal life. Or at least an education, for all's sake. Then he could have job and hunt at the same time. He and Sammy had agreed to that. Anyway, Dean knew Sammy wasn't intent on hunting for the rest of his life and forgo having a family and other semi-normal things.

Dean didn't blame him.

"So where are we going?" asked Dean after they had made it out of the campus. From what Dean could tell, they were heading for the highway.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," pouted Sam. Dean knew that Sammy was as stubborn as a person could possibly be, so he chose not to argue. Anything to make his little brother happy was great.

"Okay then, cool with me," Dean told him honestly.

Sammy was the only person he trusted to drag him off into oblivion.

Dean saw dark clouds gathering behind them as they pulled onto the highway heading away from Palo Pinto. He settled into his seat and dismissed his initial thoughts.

'They are probably just rain clouds,' Dean assured himself, 'not all clouds come with something paranormal.' But in the back of his mind, his hunting senses told him he was most likely wrong.

--------------------------------------------

AN: Should I continue? Please tell me in a review!


	2. So Proud, ChickFlick Moment

The trees thinned more and more as the Corvette drove along the highway. The sky also grew darker. It felt as if the whole atmosphere was growing cold. Sam rolled up the windows and looked over at Dean.

"So?" asked looked at Sam as he came out of his deep train of thought. He had been thinking about the old hunting days after he had made his deal. Those weren't the most pleasant memories that he had, but then again he had few happy memories period.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked nodding at the silver ring that Dean had been stroking on his hand, "Demons?"

"Hunting," Dean looked down at his hand and halted his unconscious rubbing.

"You want to go hunting?"

"Maybe at the end of the semester..."

What was he saying? Of course he wanted to go hunting! For the first year of college, that's all he had wanted to do. He had almost kidnapped Sam to go hunt demons again. He had longed to tell him that he had changed his mind. Needless to say, he hadn't. Hunting was still on his mind everyday, but Dean had learned to live without it. Still, saying it aloud sounded absolutely insane.

"Okay, I'll start planning," Sam sounded as surprised as Dean felt. Dean readjusted himself in the seat uncomfortably. Then he saw where they were going.

"You're kidding," Dean stared at his little brother in awe and appreciation.

"Welcome to San Francisco," Sam smiled back at his big brother. Dean just sat there open-mouthed. It seemed forever ago that Dean had accidentally let it slip that he wanted to go to San Francisco. At the time, Sam had snorted and told him that he wanted to do too much at once. Dean had no idea that his brother had taken him significance of San Francisco was great to Dean. It was one of the places where he had went with his father during the few times John Winchester wasn't on a hunting spree. They had only been passing through but the teenage Dean had wanted to see the sights a little before they moved on. John had taken him to the Aquarium and down to the bay. It was the most special memory Dean had of his had never shared that with anyone except for Sam. Palo Pinto was only an hour drive away from San Francisco, but Dean hadn't had the chance to drive there. He didn't want to go alone anyway. What was the fun in that?

"I thought we'd go get something to eat, grab a beer, and head to the big surprise," Sam told him, "that cool?"

Dean nodded and focused on the approaching city. Sam grinned at his brother's enthusiasm. Neither of them noticed the truck that had been following them at a distance since they had left Palo Pinto.

..............................................................

The Corvette pulled up to a restaurant and parked. It wasn't a diner, they had gotten rid of that with hunting. Besides, Sam wanted to treat Dean to good food, not anything that was overflowing with re-used grease. Both guys needed a break from their homecooking also because, face it, they weren't the best chefs. Half of the things they cooked either came out burnt or not tasting like how they intended. Sometimes it was downright disgusting. Culinary artistry hadn't been part of hunter training.

Dean pulled on his jacket and exited the Corvette. He followed Sam inside, taking in every detail.

"Party of two?" asked the hostess.

Dean looked at the girl and smiled to himself. She was thin and tan. Everything about her looked authentic...including her ass.

"Yeah, I have a reservation,," Sam said.

He turned to see Dean watching the hostess and rolled his eyes.

"Name?"

"Sam Winchester."

The hostess checked her notepad and said, "Alright, follow me please."

They tagged along up the stairs to a private high-class deck. Dean stared in wonder. He hadn't been in an establishment like this without being on a case.

"I'll send up your waiter in a few minutes to collect your drink orders unless you're ready now," smiled the hostess.

"Uh, give us a few minutes," Sam spoke, sensing that Dean would want to talk to him.

"Okay," said the hostess, departing back down the staircase.

Dean picked up his leather-bound menu and stared. All of the items were in different languages. Only a few were in English. He looked up at Sam open-mouthed again.

"What?" asked Sam innocently.

"Whats with all of this?" Dean wanted an explanation.

This restaurant must've cost a fortune by itself. All of the paintings and fancy food was a good example of what it must have cost. They were barely scraping along as it was.

"Well, I decided you needed a break. You know, live a little," smirked Sam triumphantly, "I thought you'd want to hang out a little since you've been pent up in the dorm doing homework since forever."

"This is...a reward?" the concept was foreign.

All Dean had ever known was giving to his brother. No thank yous required. This was new. He certainly hadn't received this when he had been a hunter. Maybe being normal was okay.

"Yes, it's a reward," Sam nodded, "more of an appreciation gift."

"Um...may I ask why?"

"I..." Sam's smile fell away, "I'm thanking you for...everything. For coming to get me from Stanford in the first place, for practically raising me, for not abandoning me."

Dean sensed a chick-flick moment coming on, but this was important. He allowed Sam to continue.

"I've never really gotten a chance to say how grateful I am to you," Sam paused, "I never get to say how proud I am of you and how proud I am to have you as my brother." Dean let the words sink into his mind.

'Sammy is proud of me.'

Then it hit him. That's all he had ever wanted. Raising his little brother, Dean was close to being considered Sam's father. He had the same need as any parent raising a child. Dean had always wanted his Sammy to be proud of all the things he had done. Both good and bad, regardless. Dean looked at his brother again. He had hidden his blushing face behind the menu, knowing Dean didn't like chick-flick moments. Then he felt something wet come down his face. Dean reached up and felt it was a tear. A single tear for his Sammy

...................................

AN: I had to throw in some suspense so y'all would know there was indeed a bad guy, but I had to put in the reason for the trip in there. So that's why this chapter is so feelingsy. I'll get around to explaining what had happened to make the boys hunting a few chapters along the way, I promise. Cuz I have a plot, yay! That's if you want me to continue. After five reviews I will update.

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!! THANKS!!!


	3. Bad Food

AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter a little more since it has some Sick!Dean in it. Plus yay! We have a bad guy now!

...................................

The tall buildings loomed over the street, casting oddly shaped shadows over the pavement. Those shadows made him feel calmer, more at home. Darkness held solace. Almost sighing, he got out of his truck. The sun blistered, but he fought against the pain. Every measure would be worth his suffering. At least that was what he had been told. Then he spotted the perfect target. He was about his height and weight. That would do. Creeping along, sticking to the shadows in the alley beside the restaurant, he stalked the man until he was away from the entrance of the establishment. Then he made his move. Nearly ten minutes later, he came out of the alley dressed in a waiters' uniform and wiping a red substance from his mouth. His eyes gleamed a ruby red before sliding back to brown. The man stowed his former clothes in his truck, then headed inside the restaurant.

"Hello," he said to the pretty (he assumed she was pretty from his knowledge of human standards) hostess.

"Yeah?" she stared boredly at him.

"I'm the new...ah...waiter," he smiled charmingly.

His voice sounded rough and dry from it's lack of usage. He cleared his throat before continuing to smile.

"Uh huh..." nodded the hostess slowly, "Okay, you have the Deck." she pointed up the stairs, "Two guys just came in. Table 16. Go get their drink orders and go from there."

"Alright," nodded the man, reaching into the podium that the hostess was standing beside and pulled out a notepad.

"Wait," said the hostess as he was about to head up the stairs, "Whats your name?"

"I'm Gene," he said, "Gene Archer."

......................................

Dean rubbed his face again to relieve any indication that he had an emotional showdown and studied the menu. He just wanted a simple beer but he couldn't find it on the menu. It had a billion different kinds of wines, martinis, and champagnes, but it didn't have simple beer?!

"Sammy, what the Hell?"

"Whats wrong?"

"They don't have beer. Why did you take me to a place that didn't have beer?"

"Sorry."

Dean sighed and looked down the list of alcoholic beverages. Iced tea and rum sounded interesting.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"One of my professors said it was good."

"Oh. He must not drink beer."

"Theres more to life than beer, Dean."

"Yeah, well, it isn't as fun without it."

Dean saw a waiter coming up the stairs. 'It's about time,' he thought impatiently.

"Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting," smiled the waiter.

Dean looked up at him and felt immediately cold. It was almost as if someone had slid an icecube down his back like Sammy used to him when they were kids. Then he detected a faint trace of blood in the air.

Gene kept his fake smile plastered on his face. Dean Winchester, his primary objective, looked back up at him. Gene sensed Dean's apprehension. It was almost tangible in the air. Gene's mouth watered at the prospect of tasting Dean Winchester's blood. He had gotten a whiff of it when he was cleaning the lodge where his coven had lived. The task had been difficult since Dean Winchester's blood had such a seductive scent. Hunters were naturally better tasting, but Dean Winchester had smelled like bliss.

Dean, still watching the waiter carefully, let Sam order first and then choked out, "Iced sweet tea, lemon added."

He'd just grab a beer later. Right now he wanted to be on high alert. Something was amiss. Whatever was making him uneasy was not going to catch him off guard.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Gene nodded.

He trooped back down the stairs and went to the drink bar in the kitchen. He filled the glasses with the correct orders and pulled a vial out of his pocket. After checking to see if anyone was watching, Gene poured a clear liquid into the iced tea. Satisfied with the amount, Gene repocketed the vial and took the drinks upstairs to the Winchester hunters. He set down the drinks and placed then before their respective owners.

"Are you ready to order your food?" Gene asked with another broad smile as Dean took a sip of his tea.

.............................................

Obviously supreme cuisine didn't agree with Dean's diner-trained stomach. It was delicious at first though. That was until it ended up in the toilet coming back up through his mouth.

"Dean?" asked the voice of Sam as the restroom door opened, "Are you okay, man?"

"Y-Yeah, just peachy," Dean's voice came back as shaky.

Sam frowned as he stood outside the stall door."Are you throwing up?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Making out with the toilet?!"

That very notion made him hurl up more food.

"Oh jeez, Dean, I'm sorry," Sam said regretfully.

"Naww..." Dean drawled, "Its not your fault that my stomach can't handle all of this rich pansy-ass crap."

Sam smiled, Dean didn't blame him for this. That was good. The last thing that he wanted was his big surprise for Dean to be ruined from hard feelings caused by disagreeable food. A moment later, there was a flush and Dean exited the stall. Sam was taken aback by Dean's appearance. His older brother was a mess. Pale skin, bloodshot eyes, and the grimace of disgust was not flattering.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly, "You look like Hell."

"Oh thanks," Dean said reached the mirror and gazed at himself, stunned. Turning on the water, he splashed a bit onto his face. That helped with the color issue.

"Okay," Dean gave his little brother a grin, "good to go."

Even though he was allowing Sammy to take care of him, he still was the tough fearless big brother. He wasn't going to let Sammy forget it either.

........................................

AN: Well? How do you like it so far? Tell me in a review! Criticism leads to betterment! Thanks!


	4. The Present From Sam to Dean

"So, what's the thing you've been hiding from me?"

Dean asked as they walked out to the Corvette. Sam waited until they were in and the engine was going before he reached under his seat. He groped underneath the seat past the spare gun and unopened beer bottle. He found the box. Sam sat back up and handed a small yellow box to Dean. The box had a white ribbon tied around it. Dean felt of the soft fabric of the ribbon for a moment. Sam watched as his older brother gazed at the box skeptically and then at his sibling with the same look.

"Go on and open it," Sam beamed.

Dean complied.

He opened the box by pulling off the ribbon. He jammed it in his pocket and then lifted the top off the box. Laying on a piece of foam were two tickets. Dean carefully picked them up and studied the print. Sam waited almost impatiently for Dean's reaction.

............................................

Six years ago

The brothers sat at the kitchen table, drinking beers. Sam was pretty sure Dean was drunk and certain that he was already. They had been drinking, listening to the radio, and talking for hours after the hunt.

"So what would you want to do if you could do anything?" asked Sam.

He was genuinely surprised that his words weren't slurred. That was amazing considering how much alcohol he had consumed.

"Weeeeeellllll...." Dean dragged the word out on purpose to indicate that he was thinking.

Sam waited patiently, they had all the time in the world. For a moment, they listened to Metallica's Enter Sandman.

"I'd really like to go to a Metallica concert," Dean said with a big grin.

Sam nodded slowly. They hadn't ever went to any concerts since they were always on the move and they couldn't afford much of anything.

"Okay," Sam said with a small smile, "I'll take you one day, bro."

...............................................

Present

Dean sat there holding the tickets, a grin formed and spread. He looked over at Sammy.

"This is awesome," Dean watched his grin become Sam's as pride, pleasure, and joy spread between them.

........................................

Okay, I know it's mean to make y'all wait forever, but I've been insanely busy. With a lot of reviews, I'll update faster and with a longer chapter.


	5. Taken!

Author's Note: Okay, another short update. I promised a flashback, so here you go awesome viewers! I love you all and please review!

All good fortune couldn't stop Dean's bad feeling. Or his stomach. For the fifth time since leaving the restaurant, Dean was forced to roll down the window and expel his guts. Definitely not a pleasant experience. The only reason why he wasn't completely miserable was because he was with Sammy. There was no way in Hell he was going to screw up his little bro's day. Not even if he felt like he was about to puke up an internal organ.

This bad feeling was making Dean even more nauseous though. Something was going on, but he couldn't tell what it was. He supposed that being able to concentrate was a key element of deduction. Concentration was not what he had at the moment. Paranoia was coming with his illness. The feeling was only making it worse. All senses told him that there was something stalking them. What the something actually was was eluding him.

Forcing himself to keep his liquids inside of him, Dean squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Sam, who was driving them to a store he had desperately wanted to go to for forever, looked over at him with concern, "Hey," he said, "Dean, are you okay?"

The older brother winced, "Just peachy."

Peachy, that was a word that he was using often these days.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. He didn't surmise that Dean would want to come inside in his condition. Especially not once he found out that it was a department store. Sam was going inside to complete part two of Dean's gifts. Something new would be awesome. They hardly ever received anything new. Let alone anything from a high-class department store that was exclusive to San Francisco. However, seeing Dean's state Sam didn't want to leave him in the car alone. Dean was a big boy though, Sam had to remind himself. Despite how Dean was letting Sam take care of him in essence, Dean was still the strong man.

Sam had always wished he could be Dean.

He could remember their last hunt as if it was yesterday. Well, the parts he had been conscious for anyway. Dean had been there....so strong....so forceful. He had been the epitome of the perfect warrior. Sam had never found his big brother so amazing on a hunt before. It had also been terrifying.

_Sam was pinned against the wall. He moaned and whimpered vulnerably as the vampire sunk her fangs into his neck. His neck was deadened, but there was still a considerable amount of pain. _

_"Nooo..." Sam moaned, weakly attempting to push her away._

_"Son of a bitch! Get the Hell off him!"_

_"What are you going to do about it?" snarled the vampire as she detached herself from Sam's neck. _

_Sam inhaled with a gasp. His eyes watered and his vision was obscured. There was suddenly a blast of flames and through them he could see Dean leaping back. _

_"He's MINE!" shrieked the vampire. _

_"NO!" Dean shouted. _

Sam vaguely heard Dean's voice pulled himself out of his head to speak again, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean opened his eyes just a little so he could see Sam.

"I'm going in for a few minutes, wanna come with?"

"Nah," Dean disguised a nauseated groan as just stretching the word out, "You go shop for your perfume and high heels like a big girl."

Sam smiled a little after Dean closed his eyes again. That was same ol' Dean.

Sam gave his big brother another glance before exiting the vehicle.

..............

Dean fell asleep seconds after Sam got out of the car. He couldn't take it anymore. The pressure headache was Hell and uneasy unconsciousness was the way to escape it. Not that he liked taking the easy way out. It was better than a pressure headache and puking every few seconds.

Almost immediately he saw himself in a dream-like state. It was an out of body experience. Dean knew this since he was sitting in the front seat of Sam's Corvette beside his unconscious self. It was oddly disconcerting, Dean decided, to be watching yourself. Almost pervy. However, seconds later, he wasn't alone. What caught his eye was a stalker-ish guy creeping along the sidewalk from his truck. Something about him wasn't right. Dean felt as if he could place the dude's face, but from where? Dean then realized that it was their waiter from the restaurant they had eaten at. What the-? That was no coincidence. They had went across the bay to go to this specific store. There was no way that it was a coincidence that the guy had gotten off at the time they had left and drove to the exact same place. No freaking way! What was worse was the guy was heading straight for the Corvette.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't wake himself up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back into his body. It was as if he was being....blocked somehow.

Oh no, this was _not_ good.


	6. Vampires and Cell Messages

AN: I'm not sure about the second half of this chapter, so once you're finished with it, tell me what you think. I'm thinking that I'll go back and change it.

Sam exited the store and went back out to the Corvette. Nobody was in the car. Sam assumed that Dean was probably out, expelling the rest of his internal organs. He probably didn't want to get puke all over Sam's car that he had worked on so hard.

So Sam waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, after twenty minutes, Sam became worried. Dean wasn't back and hadn't called to tell him where he was going. Every sense in Sam's body and brain knew that something was wrong.

Attempting to keep his cool, Sam dialed Dean's number on his cell phone.

"_Hey, this is Dean. Leave a message."_

"Dude," Sam began to speak after the beep, "Where are you? I've been waiting in the car for twenty minutes!"

Then he hung up and hoped that Dean called back.

Minutes passed and the blood began to run icy cold in Sam's veins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's vision was blurry at first. He had a massive hangover-style headache and his limbs were on fire. Looking around, he saw that he was in a dark warehouse. Oh great, not again. Dean looked up and discovered why his arms wanted to come out of his sockets. He was hanging a foot off the ground, strung up by his wrists. Damn, that hurt pretty badly.

"Sam?" he called, his voice rough and dry.

There was no answer until a heavy door swung open. Just a little bit of light protruded inside the warehouse and Dean could see the outline of a man. Or at least something that _looked_ like a man. The man-shaped creature approached where he was dangling and Dean could see his face. It was the same guy that kidnapped him! Oh damn.

"Dean Winchester," the guy almost purred his name with delight, "It's very good to finally see you. . .in the flesh."

Somehow, Dean had the feeling that he was the main course for dinner.

"I guess so," Dean answered tiredly, "Wanna get me down so we can shake hands?"

The guy gave him a serious look that shut Dean up.

"I will not be here long to enjoy your company," the guy shook his head, "I must deliver you to my brethren."

"Really?" Dean asked, almost sighing. He had been through this routine nearly a thousand times before.

"Yes."

"And what," Dean paused, "May I ask, you son of a bitch, would your brethren want with me?"

"Vengeance for slaying our kindred."

"Oh. What are you guys, werewolves? Shapeshifters? What? I might remember your group."

"Vampires."

"Okay, now I remember you."

"You should, you killed many of our coven. You and your brother Sam Winchester must pay for your actions in blood."

Dean had a headache so he wasn't entirely in the mood for all the posturing and the roleplaying of the kidnapped and the kidnapper. This was going to end soon because his arms hurt like a bitch.

"I'm sure I will," Dean answered, swinging backward and throwing himself at the vampire.


	7. Security Tapes and More About Vampires

Sam was worried, beyond worried to the point of panic. Where the Hell was Dean? He had been gone for minutes, mere minutes and their entire vacation was down the drain. Great, just great. Sam wasn't too worried about that at the moment though. He was concerned about his food-poisoned, missing older brother. Racing inside of the store he had just been in, he came to the counter where the pretty female clerk was.

"Miss, my brother is gone," he said in a rush, "He was out in the car, now he's not and he's sick. Throwing up and everything. I think somebody took him since he's not answering his cellphone. Can I look on your security tapes?"

The clerk eyed him, eyebrows raising as his explanation and studied the panic on Sam's face. He seemed desperate enough to just be telling the truth. There wasn't any harm in showing him the tapes either.

"Okay," the clerk waved him behind the counter to the room back there. She sat down at the computer and backed up the tapes to the point where Sam told her to stop.

"Here you go."

Sam peered at it and his blood ran cold for the second time that day. He recognized the being pulling Dean away from the car.

Vampire.

Dean yelped in pain as his head was slammed against the ground for the fourth time. He was definitely out of practice with fighting. The old instincts had kept him from passing out again as he was slammed around the room. The chains had been lowered once the vampire bastard had temporarily caught him stunned. Then the punishment began. Dean was being swung to and fro via the chains hanging from the bars on the ceiling. Nausea was sweeping over the Winchester as blood was flowing from multiple cuts on his face.

"Had enough now, Dean?" bellowed Gene, the vampire who had captured him, "Going to try to escape again? You aren't getting away this time!"

Dean grunted as Gene picked him up from the floor and punched him in the gut, as Dean hung inches from the floor due to doubling over, Dean whipped out a leg and caught Gene in the back of the knees. The vampire fell and Dean scrambled to sucker-punch Gene. Obviously the vampire was more sensitive than the ones he had met since he automatically passed out. With satisfaction, Dean grabbed the keys off of Gene's belt. After unlocking himself, Dean stood up and stretched his muscles. Moving past the downed figure on the floor, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Amateur."


End file.
